


into you

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: An idea taken from a prompt list ( https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/160804095588/prompt-list-1 ), “I don’t think I could love you anymore than I already do.” and “I love your voice." Anything could turn into a slow song as long as you're with the one you love.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 22





	into you

Two people resided in this small, cozy house of yours. It was you and Nishinoya. Not the most spacious house you’ve ever been in, yet you would never exchange it for anything in the world. This house is where most of your best memories with Nishinoya came from. From silent, vulnerable nights to lively afternoons, there was a never boring moment with your fiance. 

Today, you arrived home early. It was quiet, it seemed that Nishinoya was still at work. 

Being alone in the house, you saw your surroundings being a tad bit… dusty. With a huff, you got your phone and speaker ready to play your favorite songs before setting out to clean the whole house since you had nothing to do. And so, you set out to cleaning, not having a care in the world as you sang along to your favorite songs.

You were so carried away cleaning and singing that you didn’t notice Nishinoya having arrived home. He had just closed the front door behind him and his ears perked up at hearing your voice somewhere further inside the house. 

_“I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you, I’m into you.”_

He walked closer to where your voice came from, your shared bedroom, and leaned on the wall that separated you two. Closing his eyes, he listened to your singing. He recognized it as an English song, one that he remembered you describing it as ‘iconic.’ And when he found out the meaning behind its lyrics, he can’t help but have the song as one of his all-time favorites.

_"And even baby on our worst nights, I’m into you, I’m into you.”_

Getting antsy with wanting to jump on you and wanting to hear your voice clearer, Nishinoya burst into the room, catching you in the middle of dusting a bookshelf.

“Babe, you should sing more, I love your voice!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he greeted you with a backhug. 

“Welcome home, Yuu,” you chuckled as you leaned on his chest. 

With a kiss on your cheek, he continued to bury his face on the crook of your neck and stayed there. Your hand went to caress his hair while the other rested at his arms wrapped around your waist. Sharing a peaceful moment together, it wasn’t long until you decided to continue your singing, albeit a bit softer this time. 

_“Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I.” ___

__You feel his lips curve up against your shoulder, making you smile as well as you slowly sway from side to side along with him._ _

___“Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time.” ____ _

____“I love you so much,” he breathed out against your skin._ _ _ _

____“And I love you, too, so much, Yuu. Even after all this time, I find myself loving you even more,” you sighed contentedly._ _ _ _

____“Can’t say the same for me, babe,” he brought his head up and you could already feel his cheeky smile without even looking._ _ _ _

____Turning around in his embrace, you pout at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think I could love you more than I already do. Heck, babe, I love everything about you!” Nishinoya beamed, turning your pout into a smile._ _ _ _

____“You flirt,” you teased before leaning in for a small kiss._ _ _ _


End file.
